Jewelry, including that of precious and semi-precious gems, is typically distributed and displayed in boxes, envelopes, cards and other media by the jeweler or retailer. Distribution of jewelry, when purchased with other items, is often separated from the other items either entirely or separated in such a manner where the items are functionally two independent items and not structurally dependent on one another. The jewelry may match another item intended to be purchased in tandem with the jewelry, for example a broach and a dress, but remains at least removable and separate or at most, giving the appearance of an afterthought of the original clothing item design and intention. In the example given, a dress is still completely functional without the matching broach.
Once the jewelry is purchased by the customer, the medium of distribution, whether a box, envelope, card, or similar medium of distribution and display, generally are not used in the future display of that jewelry, especially while the jewelry piece is being worn by the customer. Frequently, these methods of retail distribution and display of the jewelry are discarded and therefore a waste in regards to that portion of the jewelry purchase by the customer; the more extravagant or expensive the method of retail distribution and display, the larger the pecuniary waist of the customer. Such waist may further be experienced by the retailer due to increased mark-up percentage by the distributor(s), which may incorporate increased net cost to the retailer.
Additionally, jewelry may be fashioned in shapes that embrace and often circumscribe the contours of the human shape, as a necklace, bracelet, anklet, waist chain (“belly chain”), or similar form. Jewelry may also be fashioned in a form that allows it to be attached to clothing, such as a broach or tie tack, as mentioned above. However, jewelry is not currently distributed and displayed as an integral part of garments requiring at least one strap for support and garment integrity.
Recently, it has become fashionable to wear one's undergarments in such a manner that the dorsal portion of the undergarment (e.g., thong, G-string, or the like) is permitted to be seen above the waistline of the dorsal portion of a pair of trousers, shorts, skirt, dress, kilt, or similar article of clothing. The general intent of this method of display of undergarments, as a fashion statement, is to be seen by others as well as to be current in the world of fashion.
An attempt to combine fine jewelry, consisting, for example, of precious and semiprecious gems, on the dorsal portion of the thong seen above the waistline may be uncomfortable for the wearer. Additionally, the risk of loss of fine jewelry in an attempt to display jewelry in such a manner should greatly increase the possibility of loss of that jewelry worn because this manner of display diverges from intended jewelry design and use.
The wearer of such a piece of jewelry attached to an undergarment (e.g., thong, G-string, or the like) may also risk damage to porous or semi-porous gems or stones, such as is pearls or opals, with constant exposure to heat and moisture from bodily fluids.
In regard to jewelry pieces that attach to clothing, many jewelry articles attach and detach by various mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,202 describes a belt loop jewelry article that engages and releases belt loops with clasps. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,203 describes an interchangeable snap-on adornment for fashion accessories that uses a stud and socket combination that engages and releases clothing. In still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,434 describes an ornamental neckpiece chain or cord which spans the neck of a collared shirt by connecting to the button and buttonhole when the shirt is unbuttoned. Once any of these jewelry accessories are removed, however, the item of clothing is structurally unaltered and the integrity of the clothing article remains in substantially the same state as when the clothing article was first made (small holes may be present after using the snap-on adornment).
In regard to clothing and jewelry combinations where the jewelry piece is necessary and an integral part of the clothing article structure, not limited to an accessory only, existing examples are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,818 includes a garment link which serves may serve as a necessary structural member of the clothing article by linking two straps, but is not intended to be easily removed from the clothing article. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,663 describes a feminine garment with a sexually stimulating effect due to a string of beads which serves as the sole support of the clothing article in the pubis and rectal areas, again where the beads are not removable without damaging the clothing article.
U.S. Patent Application US 2002/0108688 A1 describes a handbag and case with a multi-purpose bejeweled strap which is easily removable and may also be worn as a necklace or bracelet by engaging the opposing ends of the removable strap. However, the strap may be easily substituted for many other removable purse straps which can engage and release the clasps or eyes of the handbag. Even the invention disclosed in 1941 in U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,686, which describes an easily removable bejeweled chain, may potentially engage and release the handbag of US 2002/0108688. The jewelry strap of this handbag does not render the handbag unusable, however, as many people carry a handbag in their hands, especially if the handbag also has a handle. Additionally, the object of the removable bejeweled strap is a point of storage, where one is able to wear the strap as an accessory in the event that the strap is removed instead of storing it in the handbag. This is quite different from the invention disclosed herein.